Prends-moi dans tes bras
by Nono-fiction
Summary: Lucy s'est fait agresser et seul Natsu peut l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.
1. Chapter 1

_Lucy_

Un piège simple mais efficace. Je n'avais rien vu venir, tellement perdue dans mes pensées. Et je suis tombée dedans, à pieds joints et avec le sourire en plus ! Quelle idiote ! Lorsque ma magie et ma force me furent volées, ils m'entrainèrent dans la ruelle sombre où ils se cachaient. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Mes bras, mes jambes, même ma voix, ne m'obéissaient plus. Leurs mains commencèrent à se mouvoir le long de mon corps, leurs doigts pervers avaient défaits ma blouse et mon soutien-gorge, défense dérisoire, tomba à mes pieds. Moi, je ne fis rien. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Prisonnière.

 _Si impuissante ! Bats-toi, Lucy, bats-toi ! Romps le charme ! MAINTENANT._

Seul mon souffle saccadé et mes yeux qui s'agrandissaient sous la peur, la panique et l'horreur, exprimaient mon terrible dégoût face à l'abomination que ces hommes s'apprêtaient à me faire subir.

-« Belle prise ce soir » grogna de plaisir le plus grand des trois, sûrement le chef.

 _Bouge ! Bouge !_

C'était inutile, à cause du sort, j'étais paralysée, livrée à leurs pulsions obscènes.

-« Je passe en premier ! Après, vous vous démerdez ! » cracha leur chef tout en ne me quittant pas des yeux.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mon ventre et remonta lentement jusqu'à mes seins. Il semblait se délecter de la peur qui se lisait dans mes yeux.

 _Non !NOON ! NOOOOOOON ! Arrête. ARRETE ! Je t'en supplie. Arrête !_

Je sentais ses mains palper, caresser, pincer mon corps.  
Ses doigts, soudain, abandonnèrent mes seins meurtris et tout en me regardant, il attrapa ma cuisse et il fit remonter sa main, lentement. Il retroussa ma jupe et posa ses grosses paumes sur mes fesses. Les malaxant, les caressant. Entretemps, sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne et lécha lentement mes lèvres que je gardais désespérément scellées. Ses mains toujours sur mes fesses, il me regarda avec un sourire tordu et sa bouche descendit le long de mon sein gauche. Il se colla encore plus à moi et sur ma cuisse, je sentis une bosse dure. En comprenant la nature de cette protubérance, mes yeux s'agrandirent sous la répulsion.

Tout mon corps, tout mon être se déchirait. Souillée. Salie. Mes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Des larmes de honte et de désespoir.

Dans mon esprit, une litanie, une prière, une supplication.

 _Arrête ! Arrête ! Arrête !_

Respirer devient de plus en plus difficile

Plus de fierté. Plus d'honneur. Plus de dignité. Cela allait me briser. Je le savais. Pire, ils le savaient et cela ne faisait que les exciter d'avantage.

Soudain, le charme qui m'emprisonnait se rompit et, avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les mains sur mon corps disparurent. Je me sentis glisser le long du mur, plaquant mes bras sur ma poitrine, la compressant jusqu'à l'étouffement. Des sanglots s'échappèrent de ma gorge tandis que mes larmes redoublèrent. Je sentis un frisson parcourir mon échine et bientôt, ce fut tout mon corps qui fut pris de tremblements, de spasmes irrépressibles. Une affreuse nausée me prit. La bile me monta aux lèvres mais rien ne put passer outre leur barrage.

Des larmes plein les yeux, je ne voyais plus rien. A peine distinguais-je deux silhouettes au sol. Il me semblait aussi qu'une autre se faisait battre par une ombre aux yeux rouges. Ce dernier ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Une odeur de rouille me parvint. Du sang.

Ma respiration devint sifflante et un hoquet s'échappa de mes lèvres.

 _Natsu_

Un coup dans le ventre du glaçon. Un autre dans la tronche de la conserve. Je m'amusais bien !

 _Zut, le nudiste réplique._

Grognant, je me jetais sur lui.

 _Cette odeur !_

Je relevai la tête. _Les larmes de Lucy._ Je reconnaitrais cet effluve entre mille. C'était, de loin, celle que je détestais le plus.

 _Lucy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Arrêtant soudain tous mes gestes, j'analysais la provenance de ce parfum haï, ignorant les regards interrogateurs du reste de la guilde. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas habituel que je m'arrête avant l'arrivée d'Erza.

 _Lucy, j'arrive !_

Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps, je me dégageai d'un geste de la poigne du percé et me ruai vers la sortie de la guilde.

-« Oy, l'allumette, qu'est-ce que t'as ? » demanda la voix de Grey alors que j'étais déjà dehors.

Lucy est en danger ! Je ne comprenais pas comment je le savais mais cette certitude me serra le cœur si fort qu'une douleur presque intenable me transperça. Mais cela ne m'arrêta pas.

 _Si quelqu'un a osé toucher à ma Luce !_

Rien qu'à cette pensée, une colère noire courut dans mes veines.

L'odeur se fit plus forte, j'y suis ! Je tournai le coin de la ruelle et je m'arrêtai une seconde. Une microseconde. Avant que la plus folle des rages ne s'empare de moi !

Lucy, MA Lucy, contre le mur, ne portait plus que sa jupe retroussée sur sa taille, un grand blond pétrissant ses fesses et mouvant les lèvres sur sa poitrine. Deux idiots rigolaient en le regardant faire. Les yeux chocolat étaient emplis d'un désespoir abyssal et de douloureuses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Un cauchemar. Cette image se grava instantanément au fer rouge dans ma mémoire et dans mon cœur.

Apercevant la pierre bleue que tenait un des hommes, je me précipitais vers lui.

 _Un sort d'immobilisation !_

D'un coup, la pierre se brisa et j'éloignais le pervers de ma partenaire. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Lucy glisser le long du mur, ses pleurs s'amplifiant. Un voile rouge me tomba alors devant les yeux et je perdis toute maîtrise. Ma rage me contrôlait. Plus rien ne m'atteignait. La soif de sang et de vengeance emportait tout.

Soudain, un sifflement, un hoquet. Je me retournai et mon cœur, mon pauvre petit cœur se brisa. Lucy tremblait de tout son corps. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et dans ceux-ci, je vis une déchirure. Une déchirure dans son âme.

-« Luce » soufflais-je doucement en m'approchant d'elle.

M'accroupissant devant elle, je voulus la toucher mais elle s'éloigna vivement en retenant un hurlement de terreur. Alors, sans faire de geste brusque, j'enlevais ma tunique et la lui tendis pour qu'elle se couvre. Mais elle ne fit rien et continua à regarder le sol en tremblant. Devant son manque de réaction, je la lui mis sur les épaules, faisant bien attention de ne pas la toucher, sachant que dans son état, elle ne le supporterait pas. Me mettant à côté d'elle, je lui présentais ma main, lui demandant de passer son bras dans la manche. Je ne la forçais pas. Elle me regarda faire, ses tremblements et ses larmes ne s'arrêtant en rien. Doucement, elle décolla son bras de sa poitrine, engouffra sa main dans le tissu et rabattit vite le revers sur ses seins. Je lui fis un petit sourire encourageant et me plaça de l'autre côté. Ici, il n'y avait pas de manche. Je lui tendis encore une fois ma main, l'invitant à passer son bras. Ce qu'elle fit. Une fois mise, elle serra la tunique contre son corps, s'enveloppant dedans, comme pour se protéger. Ses tremblements diminuèrent. Tout doucement, j'approchais mes mains pour boucler le ceinturon afin que la tunique tienne en place. Me voyant approcher, sa respiration s'arrêta et ne recommença qu'une fois que mes doigts éloignés.

Je me levai et lui tendis la main, pour qu'elle la prenne cette fois. Elle me regarda intensément pendant un moment. Ses larmes se tarirent. Je lui souris pour la rassurer.

-« Na-Natsu ? »

Ce fut presque inaudible mais je l'entendis quand même. Mon sourire s'élargit. Et doucement sa main se plaça dans la mienne. Je la serrais, si heureux qu'elle soit là. Je l'aidais à se relever, prenant grand soin de la toucher que là où elle était couverte et malgré cela, à chaque fois, un frisson l'agitait. Et à chaque fois, mon cœur hurlait de rage et de douleur.

-« Lucy, je vais te porter jusqu'à chez toi. Tu y seras en sécurité. D'accord ? » lui dis-je d'une voix douce.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle hocha la tête. J'ouvris mes bras pour qu'elle y vienne. Elle devait y venir d'elle-même, lui imposer un contact physique, après ce qu'elle avait enduré, la ferait fuir. Un pas, deux pas et elle fut devant moi. Mais je ne refermais pas mes bras sur elle, bien que j'en mourrais d'envie. Tout mon corps appelait son corps. Dans mes bras, elle était en sécurité. Et moi, je ne demandais que ça. Petit à petit, ses deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou et elle s'approcha de moi, me donnant ainsi la permission que j'attendais. Mes bras se refermèrent sur elle. Je voulais tellement la serrer sur mon cœur mais je n'osais pas. J'avais peur. Peur de la faire fuir. Peur qu'elle croit que son cauchemar recommence. Peur de lui faire peur.

A ce moment, Grey et Erza arrivèrent et s'arrêtèrent en nous voyant.

 _Vous en avez mis du temps !_ Mais c'était sûrement mieux comme ça.

Ils fixèrent la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, les yeux agrandis par la surprise et l'incompréhension. Lucy dans mes bras, tremblant de tout son corps, vêtue de ma tunique, moi qui la serrais avec précaution contre mon torse et les trois hommes par terre en sang. Ils firent vite le lien entre l'état de ces trois inconnus et mes mains tachées de rouge, ce que je n'avais même pas remarqué. Grey voulut parler mais Erza l'en empêcha. Elle regardait par terre, près du mur, les vêtements et le soutif de Lucy, déchirés. Et elle comprit. Dans ses yeux, je vis brûler la haine, la haine à l'état pur. Le regard de Grey suivit le même chemin. Je lus dans ces yeux le choc, bien vite remplacé par la même étincelle inquiétante. Erza me fit signe d'emporter Lucy chez elle et m'indiqua qu'eux allaient finir le boulot ici. Allaient-ils les tuer ? Ou les faire emprisonner ? Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait en tête. Et je m'en fichais. L'important maintenant, c'était Lucy. Glissant un bras dans le creux de ses genoux, je la pris dans mes bras et en courant, l'amena chez elle. Durant tout le trajet, elle garda sa tête enfouie dans mon cou.

 _Lucy_

La silhouette se tenait devant moi.

 _Encore un ?! Noon !_

-« Luce » entendis-je. « Luce » ? Dans ma tête, tout s'embrouillait, s'emmêlait, tournoyait et dans ce maelström, je ne ressentais qu'une seule chose. Peur. Panique. Terreur.

Quelque chose me toucha.

 _Non ! Ça ne peut pas recommencer !_

La dangereuse main s'éloigna et quelques instants plus tard, je sentis une légère caresse sur mon dos. Mes bras enserrant toujours ma poitrine, je vis des yeux verts si foncés qu'ils en apparaissaient noirs. Ils reflétaient une telle tristesse. Une main me montra une manche. Je regardai le vêtement sans comprendre mais mon bras, lui, savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Difficilement, je décollai mes doigts de ma poitrine et les plongeai dans le tissu, le rabattant bien vite sur moi. Et je recommençai, cette fois avec l'autre bras. Serrant le tissu sur moi, je me sentis un peu mieux. L'odeur que le vêtement dégageait m'apaisait. C'était chaud, doux et cela me protégeait. Mais encore une fois, des mains s'approchèrent de moi. Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge mais elles s'éloignèrent bien vite, heureusement, et mes poumons se gonflèrent à nouveau.

Un bruit devant moi, quelqu'un se lève. Lentement, les larmes diminuèrent et je pus distinguer la personne qui me faisait face. Cheveux roses, les mêmes yeux verts foncés que j'avais vus plus tôt, il me sourit. Je le connaissais. A mesure que l'état de choc se dissipait, je pus mettre un nom sur ce visage.

-« Na-Natsu ? »

Natsu, c'est mon….partenaire, ami. Il me tendait la main. Natsu. Je plaçai la mienne dans la sienne. Une douce pression. Natsu.

Il m'aida à me lever. Il me toucha à travers le tissu.

 _Non !_

Un frisson de peur, les sueurs froides revinrent.

-« Lucy, je vais te porter jusqu'à chez toi. Tu y seras en sécurité. D'accord ? »

Une voix. SA voix. La voix de Natsu. Ce prénom m'apaisait. Je le répétais en boucle dans ma tête. Il m'ouvrit les bras. Je le regardais. Oui. Natsu. Dans les bras de Natsu, je suis en sécurité. Encouragée par ce sentiment, je m'approchais. Natsu est chaud, doux et il protège. Comme le tissu autour de mon corps. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et sentis ses bras se refermer sur moi.

 _Sers-moi ! Sers-moi fort Natsu !_ le suppliais-je en silence. Dans ses bras, je suis en sécurité. Cette certitude s'était renforcée. Il me tenait contre lui. Je le sentis vaguement bouger puis il me souleva et se mit en route. J'enfoui ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur et laissant mon corps se réchauffer doucement à son contact.

Pendant le trajet, je ne bougeais plus, laissant lentement la crise d'angoisse se dissiper.

 _Natsu est venu me sauver! Il me ramène chez moi !_

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque me fit lever la tête. On était chez moi. Ce décor familier me fit du bien. Mon coéquipier traversa mon appart' et me posa sur mon lit. La douceur familière de mes draps ainsi que l'odeur de ma lessive me poussèrent à vite me blottir sous la couette et à poser ma tête sur l'oreiller. Natsu s'était accroupi devant mon lit, me regardant dans les yeux avec inquiétude.

-« Merci » articulais-je difficilement.

Il me fit un petit sourire et se leva.

-« Pars pas ! ». J'avais essayé d'élever la voix mais ce ne fut qu'un murmure qui sortit de ma bouche. Il se retourna quand même.

-« T'inquiète, je n'allais pas partir, Luce ! » m'assura-t-il.

Vaguement rassurée, je ne tins plus et mes yeux se fermèrent. Je m'endormis.

 _La ruelle._

 _« Belle prise ce soir »_

 _Leur regard plein de concupiscence._

 _Les mains, les lèvres sur mon ventre, mes seins, mes fesses._

 _Un hurlement._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Les draps collaient ma peau. La peur courait dans mes veines. J'avais revécu les événements d'hier. Je sentais encore ses mains sur moi comme si il était là.

-« Luce… »

Il s'approcha de mon lit. D'un coup, je rejetai mes draps, me levai et me jetai dans ses bras.

-« Merci ! Merci d'être intervenu ! Merci ! » répétais-je à son oreille, tandis que mes larmes tombaient sur son épaule.

Il me serra dans ses bras et à son contact, je me calmai. Sentant sûrement les battements de mon cœur et ma respiration ralentir, il se décolla et me regarda. Eclairés par le soleil matinal, il plongea son regard dans le mien, voulant sûrement savoir quelles émotions m'agitaient.

La peur à la pensée de ce qui se serait passé s'il n'était pas intervenu et que mon cauchemar recommence.

Le soulagement d'être chez moi, en sécurité, loin de ces hommes.

La gratitude envers lui qui avait éloigné cet homme de mon corps.

La honte d'avoir été réduite à un objet.

Le dégoût à la sensation toujours présente de _ses_ mains, de _ses_ lèvres sur mon corps.

Il soupira tristement. Il aurait voulu m'éviter ça, je le savais. Une de ses mains se posa sur ma nuque et il toucha mon front du sien. Je fermai les yeux.

-« Tu veux te laver ? » me demanda-t-il.

 _Me laver ? Sentir l'eau chaude sur mon corps, le laver là où il m'a touché. Faire disparaître_ ses _traces…Comment je n'y ai pas pensé avant ?!_

-« Oui !»

Il s'écarta et fouillant dans mes tiroirs, il sortit un pyjama à manche longue et le pantalon assorti.

Je sentis une grande vague de tendresse traverser mon corps à cette vue. Il savait que je me sentirais mieux dans des vêtements couvrants, épais.

Je jetai un œil sur ce que je portais.

 _La tunique de Natsu ? C'est pour ça qu'il est torse nu !_

Je ne me souvenais pas. Quand ? Mon « sauvetage » était un peu flou dans ma tête.

Entretemps, il s'était approché et me tendit mes vêtements. Les prenant en lui faisant un petit signe de tête en guise de remerciement, j'entrai dans ma salle de bain.

Me débarrassant de ce que je portais, je me mis vite sous l'eau chaude. Je me savonnai, me calmant en respirant le parfum si familier de mon gel douche et de mon shampooing. Je me lavai une, deux, trois fois mais la pression de ses mains et de ses lèvres restait gravée sur mes hanches, mes fesses et ma poitrine. Je frottai de plus en plus fort, la panique monta en moi et bientôt de grosses plaques rouges apparurent là où l'éponge avait fait de violents allers-retours. De frustration, je me remis à pleurer, laissant l'eau emporter mes larmes. Je restai sous la douche un long moment et j'évacuai ma douleur en essayant d'oublier ses mains invisibles qui me parcouraient le corps. Je compris soudain quelque chose et cette révélation vint me frapper comme un coup au ventre. Si Natsu n'était pas intervenu, je me serais fait violer. Trois fois. De suite. Dans cette ruelle. Evidemment je l'avais déjà compris mais là j'en saisissais toute la portée et mes larmes redoublèrent. Quand je n'en eus plus une seule dans mon corps, je coupai l'eau et sortis de la douche.

 _Je dois être forte ! Ne pas l'inquiéter ! Ravale tes larmes !_

Je m'habillai rapidement et sortis de la salle de bain.

En m'entendant, Natsu se retourna vers moi et il vit.

-« Luce, t'as pleuré ? »


	2. Chapter 2

_Natsu_

J'arrivai en bas de chez elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé et restait blottie contre moi. Cela me rassurait en un sens. Cela prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de ma présence et de mon contact. J'ouvris la porte grâce à ses clés accrochées à sa ceinture. Elle ne broncha pas. Je ne crois même pas qu'elle s'en rendit compte. Rentrant chez elle, je refermai la porte avec mon pied. Le bruit qu'elle fit en se refermant lui fit relever la tête. A la vue de son appartement, elle se détendit dans mes bras. Je me dirigeai à grandes enjambés vers son lit sur lequel je la déposai le plus doucement possible. Elle prit une grande inspiration en passant sa main sur ses draps, sourit de soulagement et se blottit vite sous la couette. Je m'accroupis pour la regarder dans les yeux.

 _Luce… Que puis-je faire ?_

Je voulais l'aider mais comment ? Maintenant qu'elle était hors de danger, comment l'aider à oublier et à continuer ? Je ne savais pas.

 _Mais je te promets de faire tout mon possible !_ lui jurai-je en silence.

-« Merci »

Sa voix était rauque, brisée. Un autre coup pour mon cœur qui saignait déjà tellement. Je lui souris et me levai. Je décidai d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau.

 _Cela lui fera sûrement du bien !_

-« Pars pas ! ». Un murmure et pourtant il semblait qu'elle y avait mis un peu plus de force. Je lui souris. Ces mots m'avaient enlevé une de mes innombrables inquiétudes et angoisses à son sujet.

 _Elle ne veut pas que je parte !_

Des ordures avaient tenté de la violer et j'aurai compris qu'elle ne supporte plus la compagnie d'un homme pendant quelques temps. Cette idée avait comprimée ma poitrine. Mais là, elle ne voulait pas que je parte.

Ma réponse négative la calma. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'endormit.

Je la regardai longuement. Elle paraissait si paisible. La voir en sécurité et endormie me soulageait. Soudain ma tête se mit à tourner et je dus m'asseoir sur le sol pour ne pas tomber. Je subissais le contrecoup des événements. Je la revoyais, plaquée contre le mur, et _lui_ , la touchant, ses lèvres dégoutantes se promenant sur son buste. A ce souvenir, je me remis à trembler de rage. Jamais je n'oublierai cette image, jamais je n'oublierai son expression.

Je n'en pouvais plus. MA Luce ! Mon cœur battait si fort que je m'allongeai sur le dos en essayant de me calmer. Sans résultats. Je tournai alors la tête vers le lit et la vue de son visage d'ange, si paisible dans son sommeil, m'aida à évacuer la rage. Une larme se forma au coin de mon œil et se perdit dans mes cheveux. Une deuxième et une troisième suivirent son chemin.

 _Luce, je suis tellement désolé !_

Je ne supportais pas que l'on touche à ma partenaire. Je ne savais pas quand exactement Luce était devenue MA Luce. Tout ce que je savais c'est que quand elle souriait, je souriais, quand elle riait, je riais, quand elle pleurait, je pleurais. Si quelqu'un lui faisait du mal, je ne me contrôlais plus et voulais le frapper jusqu'à ce que Luce arrête de pleurer. Un simple sourire d'elle embellissait ma journée. Sans elle, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

Doucement, je me levai et marchai vers elle.

 _Quand tu auras surmonté tout ça, je te le dirai. Je te promets._

Je caressai doucement ses cheveux que je détachai, sachant très bien qu'elle n'aimait pas dormir les cheveux attachés. Je lui fis même un bisou sur le front.

 _Courage, Luce !_

Epuisé, je m'assis sur une chaise que j'avais approchée de son lit et je m'endormis.

 _Un hurlement._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Luce avait hurlé !

-« Luce… » dis-je en m'approchant.

Elle me vit et sans que je comprenne comment, elle se retrouva dans mes bras. Je la serrai fort contre moi, essayant de la calmer.

-« Merci ! Merci d'être intervenu ! Merci ! » me dit-elle. Sur mon épaule, je sentis ses larmes couler.

Je la serrai dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que ces battements de cœur ralentissent. Ensuite, je me décollai d'elle et plongeai mon regard dans le sien, essayant de deviner et comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

La peur que son cauchemar recommence et à la pensée de ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas intervenu.

 _Je serai toujours là, Luce !_

Le soulagement d'être chez elle, en sécurité.

La gratitude parce que j'étais arrivé à temps.

La honte qu'un homme l'ait touché comme ça.

Et je vis une autre chose aussi, une certaine nausée. Une répulsion. Mais je ne sus déterminer la cause de celle-ci.

Je soupirai.

 _J'aurais tellement aimé que tu ne vives pas ça !_

Attrapant doucement sa nuque, je posai mon front sur le sien. Je réfléchissais aux moyens de l'aider. Je remarquai tout d'un coup qu'elle portait toujours ma tunique. Voudrait-elle prendre une douche ? Et enlever ce que ce porc avait laissé sur son corps ?

-« Tu veux te laver ? »

Elle me regarda et le dégoût et cette répulsion dans son regard prirent toute la place.

-« Oui ! »

J'allai alors chercher un pyjama propre ainsi que des sous-vêtements. A force de vivre ici tout le temps, je savais où chercher. Je lui pris un pyjama épais et couvrant, me doutant qu'elle se sentirait plus à l'aise comme ça.

Je me retournai et vit qu'elle regardait sa tenue avec étonnement. Elle était tellement en état de choc hier soir, que ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué qu'elle portait ma tunique. Son regard se tourna vers moi et détailla mon torse. Sa façon de regarder mon corps fit battre mon cœur un peu plus vite et elle prit les vêtements que je lui tendais. Elle se retourna et disparut dans la salle de bain.

Je l'attendis tout en regardant par la fenêtre.

 _Je me demande ce qu'ont fait Erza et Grey avec ces déchets ! La guilde doit avoir été avertie maintenant. Les autres doivent s'inquiéter. Happy doit s'inquiéter. J'irai le voir aujourd'hui pour le rassurer et on s'occupera de Lucy ensemble._

Perdu dans mes réflexions, je ne vis pas le temps passé. Je me retournai en entendant Lucy sortir. Tout de suite, je repérai ses yeux rouges.

-« Luce, t'as pleuré ? »

 _Quelle question idiote ! Bien sûr qu'elle a pleuré, ça se voit !_

-« Raconte-moi » lui demandai-je doucement en m'approchant. Elle me regarda et replia ses bras sur sa poitrine. Quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur, elle appuya sa tête contre moi. Je la pris par les épaules et l'entraina vers son lit. Je grimpai dessus et appuyai mon dos sur le mur. Je lui fis signe de me rejoindre et elle se plaça à côté de moi.

-« C'est juste que… je sens encore ses mains, ses lèvres sur moi. C'est comme si il avait laissé un peu de lui sur moi et… je ne le supporte pas » m'expliqua-t-elle de cette voix rauque et brisée.

C'était donc cela la cause de la répulsion que j'avais lue dans ses yeux.

Je passai un bras autour de sa taille et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-« Luce. Je ne peux pas comprendre complètement ce que tu endures mais sache que je ferai tout pour t'aider et que tu peux tout me dire ».

A mes mots, elle leva la tête et me regarda avec étonnement.

-« Quoi ? »

Elle me sourit pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais ramenée. Et cela suffit à me faire sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Oh, c'était un petit sourire mais c'était un signe encourageant. Elle reposa sa tête sur mon épaule et l'on ne bougea plus. Au bout d'un moment, sa tête glissa et je vis qu'elle s'était de nouveau endormie. Ne résistant pas à la tentation, je la pris dans mes bras et la berça, espérant qu'ainsi, son sommeil soit paisible.

Soudain, deux petits coups furent toqués à la porte. Rallongeant Lucy sous ses draps, je me levai pour aller ouvrir.

Derrière la porte, je découvris Levy et Mirajane qui tenait un sac en plastique.

-« Salut » dis- je en les faisant rentrer.

-« Salut » me répondirent-elles.

-« Comment va Lucy? » demanda Mira pendant que nous nous installions dans la cuisine.

-« Pour l'instant, elle dort. Quand je l'ai ramenée hier soir, elle était en panique et elle s'est endormie tout de suite arrivée ici. Ce matin, elle s'est réveillée en hurlant et elle m'a dit qu'elle sentait toujours les mains de ce trou du cul sur elle. Sincèrement, je crois qu'il est trop tôt pour vraiment savoir… » résumais-je.

Le silence s'installa entre nous trois.

-« Et hier, que s'est-il passé avec Erza et Grey ? » demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

-« Et bien, quand tu es parti en trombe hier, tout le monde était surpris alors on a mis un peu de temps avant de réagir. Ensuite, Erza et Grey ont dit qu'ils allaient voir ce qui se passait pour que tu sortes en plein milieu d'une bagarre. Quelques temps après, Erza revint, seule. Tellement en colère que quand elle rentra, tous se sont tus dans la guilde. Même Luxus l'a observé d'un air inquiet. » commença à raconter Levy.

-« Oui, j'avais rarement vu Erza dans cet état. » renchérit Mira.

-« Elle est directement allée chez le maître et a demandé à lui parler en privé. Dans la guilde, tout était silencieux. On avait compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Le maître ressortit rapidement en bouillonnant de rage, lui aussi. Il a demandé à Jet de ramener au plus vite une patrouille des chevaliers runiques. Ensuite, il a demandé à Erza où ils étaient. Elle lui a dit que Grey les surveillait. »

-« Et nous, on ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé. » rajouta Mira.

-« Oui, ensuite Erza et le maître sortirent pour attendre les chevaliers dehors. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent, ils se mirent en route. Grey, Erza et le maître revinrent quelques instants plus tard. Tout le monde attendait des explications. Erza monta alors sur le comptoir et expliqua ce qu'ils avaient trouvé en arrivant. Toi avec Lucy dans tes bras, les trois hommes inanimés et les vêtements de Lucy déchirés par terre. » continua Levy.

-« Cela mis un peu de temps pour que tout le monde comprenne et que le choc de l'annonce passe mais après, toute la guilde est rentrée dans une rage folle et voulait faire la peau à ceux qui avaient agressé Lucy. Je crois que c'est pour ça que le maître et Erza ont attendu que les chevaliers les emmènent avant de tout nous dire. Si on l'avait su avant, on aurait tous été les chercher. » reprit Mira.

-« Cela a pris du temps avant que la guilde retrouve un semblant de calme. » poursuivit Levy.

-« Et ce n'est qu'après que Grey ait expliqué dans quel état tu les avais mis. » expliqua Mira.

Dans son regard, je vis une intense satisfaction. Cela me fit sourire malgré les circonstances. La guilde est sans pitié avec ceux qui attaquent leurs membres.

-« Luxus et Gajeel ont particulièrement eu du mal. Mais le pire, ce fut Happy. Quand il a appris la nouvelle, cela l'a choqué et il pleurait de rage. Tout le monde a voulu aller chez Lucy pour voir comment elle allait mais grâce à Erza, Grey et au maître, ils comprirent qu'elle avait sûrement besoin de temps. Happy fut le plus dur à convaincre. Mais Erza, ne sachant pas dans quel état se trouvait Lucy, ne voulait pas qu'il la voit. » raconta Levy.

Savoir Happy si malheureux me serra la gorge.

-« Il est rentré chez nous cette nuit ? » leur demandais-je.

-« Non, beaucoup de membres s'inquiétaient ou étaient trop en colère pour rentrer chez eux alors la guilde est demeurée ouverte cette nuit et Happy est resté aussi, surtout avec Erza et Grey. Il y est sûrement toujours. » me répondit Mira.

Cela me rassura qu'il ne soit pas seul.

-« Je crois qu'il peut venir. Vous pouvez juste lui demander d'aller me chercher des affaires avant de venir ? » leur demandai-je.

Elles acquiescèrent. J'avais hâte qu'il soit là.

-« Ce matin, tout le monde voulait vraiment savoir comment elle allait alors Mira et moi sommes venus. » reprit Levy.

-« On les a laissé pendant qu'ils étaient en train de faire des plans pour infiltrer l'hôpital où les agresseurs de Lucy se trouvent, pour leur donner ce qu'ils méritent. » dit alors Mira, dans l'espoir de me faire rire je crois.

Cela réussit. C'était tellement Fairy Tail. Tout le monde… Cela me faisait chaud au cœur d'entendre tout ça.

-« Ah, oui, j'oubliais ! Lisanna et moi avons cuisiné des petits plats pour vous » reprit Mira en me tendant le sac en plastique qu'elle avait ramené.

-« Merci énormément Mira et remercie Lisanna pour moi ! »

Cela me fit vraiment plaisir de voir tout le monde se rassembler pour aider un membre. C'était ça Fairy Tail, une famille.

Les filles ne restèrent pas plus longtemps et partirent en disant qu'elles iraient prévenir Happy dès leur arrivée à la guilde. J'avais hâte qu'il soit là. Cette nuit a vraiment dû être un enfer pour lui. J'allais dans la chambre de Lucy pour ouvrir la fenêtre, sachant très bien qu'Happy avait l'habitude de rentrer par là. J'espérais juste qu'il ne réveille pas Lucy en fonçant sur elle comme il le faisait quotidiennement.

Je pris ma chaise de cette nuit, la rapprochai un peu plus du lit où Luce dormait. Je la regardais tendrement, admirant ses longs cheveux blonds, ses traits si délicats, ses lèvres si roses et je m'endormis avec l'image de Lucy plein ma tête et mon cœur.

Un tambourinement à la porte me réveilla. La personne était nettement moins douce que Mira et Levy !

Grognant, je me précipitai vers l'entrée pour éviter que Lucy se réveille.

Ouvrant grand la porte, avec l'attention de dire le fond de ma pensée à la brute qui s'incrustait, je reçus un boulet de canon bleu en plein sur mon torse.

-« Natsuuuuuuu ! » hurla Happy en pleurs. Je refermai tendrement mes bras sur lui.

-« Content que tu sois là, Happy ! ».

Le gardant dans mes bras tandis qu'il continuait à pleurer, je fis signe à Erza et Grey d'entrer dans l'appartement. Ils avaient le visage grave, marqué par la fatigue.

-« Lucy dort ? » demanda Erza et devant mon hochement de tête, ils se dirigèrent dans la cuisine, s'asseyant aux mêmes places qu'avaient occupées Mira et Levy un peu plus tôt.

Grey me donna un grand sac.

-« Tiens, on a été cherché tes affaires chez toi avec Happy ! »

-« Merci, les gars »

-« Comment va-t-elle ? » me demanda Erza.

-« Et bien pour le moment, elle n'a presque que dormi alors c'est un peu dur à dire…mais elle s'est réveillée en hurlant tôt ce matin. » répondis-je.

Personne ne fit de commentaires. Le silence était seulement interrompu de temps en temps par les sanglots d'Happy. On se connaissait bien tous les quatre et être ensemble nous suffisait.

-« Je peux aller la voir ? » demanda timidement Happy.

-« Oui, mais fais attention de ne pas la réveiller » lui dis-je en souriant.

Et il partit en volant.

-« Comment as-tu su qu'elle était en danger ? » me demanda Erza.

-« Et bien en plein milieu de la bagarre, j'ai senti l'odeur de ces larmes donc j'ai voulu aller voir ce qu'il se passait. » expliquais-je.

-« T'aurais dû voir la tête de Gajeel » rigola soudainement Grey. « Il criait : Oy la salamandre, reviens ! Quand je disais que j'allais te tuer, c'était pour rire. Faut pas avoir peur ! »

-« Pfff ! Il perd rien pour attendre celui-là ! » tentais-je de m'énerver, sans grands résultats, je dois dire. Le manque de sommeil et l'inquiétude ne m'avaient pas laissé beaucoup d'énergie.

Ils sourirent quand même devant ma réaction.

-« On peut rester aujourd'hui? » m'interrogea Grey. Bon, c'était officiel, j'étais devenu le responsable de Lucy. J'hésitais sur la réponse à donner. D'un côté, c'était ses amis et ils avaient le droit d'être là pour elle, mais de l'autre, je repensai à la honte que j'avais lue dans son regard. Heureusement, Erza vint à mon secours :

-« C'est peut-être un peu tôt, Grey. Mais, Natsu, si jamais tu te sens fatigué, on est là pour veiller sur elle aussi. Et donne-nous des nouvelles. Tout le monde s'inquiète. »

Je hochai la tête et ils décidèrent de partir avant que Lucy se réveille.

Dès que je refermai la porte sur eux, j'allai voir dans la chambre de Lucy. Elle était toujours endormie et Happy s'était blottie en rond près de son visage. Lui aussi s'était endormi. Il devait avoir du retard à rattraper.

 _Comme quelqu'un que je connais !_

Je refermai la fenêtre que j'avais ouverte pour lui avant d'aller vite prendre une douche et mettre les vêtements propres que les derniers visiteurs m'avaient apportés. Je me rassis sur ma chaise habituelle et le sommeil ne tarda pas à m'emporter.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lucy_

 _La réponse est si évidente que ça ?_

-« Raconte-moi » me demanda-t-il d'une voix empreinte d'une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Ces mots me rappelèrent les sensations qui hantaient mon corps et par réflexe, je refermai mes bras sur moi, pour me protéger. Il s'approcha et ma tête alla s'appuyer contre son buste.

 _Ne pleure pas Lucy ! Tu dois être forte !_

Il me prit par les épaules et on alla s'asseoir sur mon lit, dos au mur.

-« C'est juste que… je sens encore ses mains, ses lèvres sur moi. C'est comme si il avait laissé un peu de lui sur moi et… je ne le supporte pas » tentai-je de lui expliquer mais je n'arrivais pas à exprimer le dégoût infini qui agitait mon corps et la honte que je ressentais.

Il m'attira à lui en passant un bras autour de mes épaules et je me laissai aller contre lui.

-« Luce. Je ne peux pas comprendre complètement ce que tu endures mais sache que je ferai tout pour t'aider et que tu peux tout me dire ».

A mes mots, je levai la tête. La sincérité avec laquelle il avait dit cela me toucha en plein cœur. Il était déterminé à m'aider.

-« Quoi ? » me demanda-t-il d'un air perdu et enfantin qui contrastait étrangement avec le sérieux et cette certaine sagesse avec lesquels il s'était exprimé deux secondes auparavant.

Je sentis mes commissures se retrousser et un léger sourire flotter sur mes lèvres. En retour, il m'offrit son sourire le plus grand et le plus éclatant. Cela réchauffa mon petit cœur endolori. Je reposai ma tête contre lui et après quelques instants, mes yeux se fermèrent.

Je me réveillai en sursaut comme l'autre fois, après avoir revécu toute la scène. Dans ma gorge, un hurlement monta mais je mordis rageusement la couette pour l'étouffer. Je découvris Happy sur mon oreiller. Le connaissant, il a du se faire du souci. Mes yeux rencontrèrent également Natsu qui était endormi sur une chaise près du lit. Happy avait dû lui apporter des vêtements car il était propre et changé. Heureusement, mon réveil mouvementé n'avait réveillé ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je me retournai et me perdis dans la contemplation du ciel par ma fenêtre. Je me sentais si… sale. Des larmes voulurent tomber mais je les retins en fermant violemment mes yeux. Bête erreur. Mon corps se souvenait si bien de tous ses gestes que lorsque mes paupières tombèrent, je sentis ses mains sur ma poitrine, sur mes fesses. Je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes et sa langue se promener sur mon corps. Un frisson de pur dégoût agita tout mon corps. Il était là, avec moi. Et je rouvris les yeux.

 _Il n'est pas là ! C'est fini ! Il est loin et Natsu s'est occupé de lui!_

Mais ces mots ne ralentirent en rien la progression de la peur dans mes veines. Mon cœur battait si fort dans mes oreilles que je n'entendais plus aucun son extérieur. Je respirai plus vite et encore plus vite, ma poitrine se soulevant à un rythme d'enfer. Je m'assis, cherchant de l'air, désespérément, que je ne trouvai pas.

 _De l'air ! De l'air ! Lucy, RESPIRE !_

-« Luce, respire ! Calme-toi et respire ! ».

Ce murmure au loin était comme un écho à mes propres pensées. Je sentis une chaleur m'envelopper, me bercer et petit à petit, mon pouls ralentit et l'air entra dans mes poumons. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer.

-« Ça va mieux ? »

-« Oui, Natsu, merci. »

Je me blottis un peu plus dans ses bras et ils se resserrèrent sur moi. Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement et profitai encore plus de l'étreinte de Natsu. Je sentis ses doigts faire de légers allers-retours sur mes bras. Je me figeai. Là où ils passaient, l'empreinte des mains de mon tortionnaire, que je croyais indélébile, s'effaçait. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

-« Oh, Luce ! Je suis désolé, je me rendais pas compte ! » me dit-il soudain d'une voix triste en retirant ses mains.

Il devait sûrement croire que je ne supportais pas ses gestes.

 _Non ! Natsu, continue! Tu me libères…_ mais comment lui expliquer ça ?

Habitée soudain par une détermination sans faille, je me redressai, pris son visage entre mes mains et je vrillai mes yeux dans les siens.

-« Natsu ! Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire et ne m'interromps pas ! » dis-je d'une voix claire. « Je sens encore _ses_ mains et _ses_ lèvres sur mon corps. Chaque endroit qu'il a touché porte une marque qui me semblait indestructible. Je me souviens de chaque sensation. Je me souviens de chaque caresse, chaque coup de langue, chaque geste. Ce matin, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai ressenti tout ça tellement fort que c'était comme si il était là, avec moi et que je revivais tout une seconde fois. Quand j'ai pris ma douche, j'ai ressenti la même chose. Je me sentais, je me sens encore, sale, souillée par son contact.». Je m'accordai une petite pause pendant laquelle ses bras entourèrent ma taille avec plus de force. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir qu'il ne supportait pas mes mots.

-« Mais, quand je suis dans tes bras, quand tu me touches là où il m'a touché, quand je te sens près de moi, sa présence s'affaiblit jusqu'à disparaître. Quand je te regarde, j'ai moins mal. Natsu, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu es pour moi. » repris-je d'une voix plus forte. Mes mains quittèrent son visage et vinrent agripper sa nuque et son dos. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. J'approchai mon visage du sien, touchait sa joue de la mienne et mes lèvres continuèrent à murmurer à son oreille : « Quand tu m'as récupérée dans la ruelle et que tu m'as prise dans tes bras, tout était flou dans ma tête sauf une seule chose. Une certitude. Une certitude à laquelle je me suis accrochée de toutes mes forces. _Dans tes bras, Natsu, je suis en sécurité._ Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai compris que cela va encore plus loin. Ta simple présence m'allège le cœur. Ta voix suffit à me calmer. Ton sourire me donne envie de sourire à mon tour. Tes bras sont mon sanctuaire, un endroit où rien ne peut m'arriver. Natsu, tu es mon antidote. Ma vie. ». Les mots sortaient tout seul de ma bouche. Rien, à cet instant, n'aurait pu m'empêcher de parler. Mais mon cœur avait encore quelque chose à dire, une chose que moi-même, j'ignorais. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent, comme mues par une volonté propre, et mon cœur se confia :

-« Je t'aime, Natsu Dragneel. »

De ma position, je ne voyais pas son expression. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite et je respirai bruyamment dans son cou. Je m'étais dévoilée et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser en ce moment.

 _Natsu ? Quelle sera ta réaction à ma confession ?_

 _Natsu_

Un hoquet et un douloureux sifflement me réveillèrent. Encore tout endormi, je levai difficilement une paupière. L'autre s'ouvrit rapidement quand je découvris Lucy, assise dans son lit, en train de littéralement s'étouffer. J'entendais son cœur battre à tout rompre.

 _Une crise de panique !_

Vite, je la pris dans mes bras, l'exhortant à respirer. La peur m'enserrait comme un étau. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Je la soulevai, m'assis sur le lit, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Happy, toujours endormi et l'assit sur mes genoux, la tenant au plus près de moi. A mon plus grand soulagement, cela fonctionna. Ses battements ralentirent et l'air retourna gonfler ses poumons.

-« Ça va mieux ? »

-« Oui, Natsu, merci. »

Je sentis qu'elle se collait encore un peu plus à moi et faute de mieux, je resserrai ma prise sur son corps. J'essayais de toutes mes forces de trouver quelque chose qui l'aiderait. Je fus tiré de mes réflexions par sa soudaine raideur. Je la regardai en me demandant ce qui se passait.

 _NON ! Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? Mais quel con !_

Mes doigts se promenaient sur le bras de Luce. Comment avais-je pu lui imposer un contact comme celui-là après ce qu'elle avait dû subir ? Je retirai vivement ma main en essayant de trouver des mots pour m'excuser.

-« Oh, Luce ! Je suis désolé, je me rendais pas compte ! »

Je me détestais de lui avoir fait du mal. Soudain, elle se redressa, attrapa mon visage de ses mains fines et plongea son regard dans le mien, transperçant mon âme. Et elle se mit à parler, ses yeux toujours fixés dans les miens. Chaque mot qu'elle prononçait me vrillait les tympans et resserrait mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Elle s'arrêta un instant de parler. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et la ramena contre moi, comme si je pouvais lui faire oublier tout ça en la rapprochant de moi. Je me détestais encore plus de l'avoir touchée comme je l'avais fait.

-« Mais, quand je suis dans tes bras, quand tu me touches là où il m'a touché, quand je te sens près de moi, sa présence s'affaiblit jusqu'à disparaître. Quand je te regarde, j'ai moins mal. Natsu, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu es pour moi. »

 _Quoi ?_

Ses mains libérèrent mon visage et vinrent agripper mon dos avec force. Elle pressa doucement sa joue contre la mienne, provoquant en moi une décharge électrique qui traversa tout mon corps. Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres de mon oreille. Mon corps se tendit et je ne bougeais pas, encore sous le choc de ses mots, de la force qui se dégageait d'elle et de sa proximité soudaine. Pendant un petit moment, je ne pensais un rien, laissant ses paroles se graver en moi. Ensuite, le sens de ses mots me parvint, gonflant mon cœur de joie. Je le lui avais promis de lui dire la même chose quand elle irait mieux et voilà qu'elle me prenait de vitesse !

 _Luce !_

-« Je t'aime, Natsu Dragneel. »

A ces mots, ma respiration se bloqua et mon cœur rata un battement, un deuxième et un troisième. Je restai immobile, ne sachant comment réagir aux vagues d'émotions qui me secouaient.

 _Du bonheur ?_

Oui, un bonheur d'une intensité que je n'avais jamais connu me submergea. Elle respirait fort dans mon cou et chaque souffle sur ma peau me tordait le ventre un peu plus. En état de choc absolu, je ne pus esquisser le moindre geste, articuler le moindre mot. Se lassant sûrement de mon immobilité, elle s'écarta afin de pouvoir scruter mon visage. Mon regard rencontra le sien. Je ne pouvais me détacher de ses yeux chocolat. Je me noyai. Et dans mon cœur, une boule se forma. Elle se déplaça dans ma gorge, en me faisant du mal et du bien à la fois. Elle remonta jusque dans ma bouche qui s'ouvrit pour la laisser partir. C'est sous forme de mots qu'elle s'échappa :

-« Moi aussi, Luce ! Moi aussi, je t'aime ! »

A peine avais-je dit cela, encore tout confus de ce qu'il s'était passé, que ces douces lèvres vinrent effleurer les miennes. Ce léger contact électrisa mon cerveau et tout disparu à l'exception de MA Lucy et de ses lèvres. Je me rapprochai doucement, essayant tant bien que mal de me rappeler son épreuve et de garder mon sang-froid. Que je perdis instantanément. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Je sentais leur douceur. Je sentais son souffle. Je remontai l'une de mes mains sur son visage, l'autre dans sa nuque, la plaquant encore plus près de moi. Mon ventre se tordit encore plus fort et une douce chaleur se propagea dans mon corps, s'intensifiant dans mon bas-ventre. Nos lèvres s'ouvrirent, attrapant celles de l'autre, leur étreinte se faisant de plus en plus sauvage. A contrecœur, nos lèvres se détachèrent pour que l'on puisse respirer. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et je plongeai avec délice dans ceux si magnifiques de Lucy. Mais le désir de ses lèvres me rattrapa et je ne pus m'empêcher de me pencher à nouveau vers elles. Elle répondit tout de suite à mon baiser. Ma langue toucha la sienne, transformant la chaleur dans mon corps en tension. Son souffle remplissait ma bouche. J'étais prêt à mourir de bonheur.

Soudain ses mains se plaquèrent sur mon torse, ouvrirent ma tunique et se faufilèrent dessous. Je me détachai de son visage en essayant de reprendre ma respiration.

-« Luce.. » tentais-je.

-« Oui, je sais ! Mais je veux le faire, je me sens prête avec toi et j'ai l'impression d'éliminer toute trace de lui sur moi ! »

Rien que le fait de le mentionner enflammai mon désir de vengeance et je brulais plus que quiconque de la toucher, de la caresser, de la libérer de cet enculé, mais il y avait autre chose…

-« Luce, attend ! » soufflais-je sur ses lèvres qu'elle avait déjà rapprochées.

-« Natsu ! Je me sens prête ! Je veux le faire avec toi ! » me coupa-t-elle encore d'une voix déterminée.

 _Non, mais quelle tête de mule ! T'as pas oublié quelque chose ?_

Ses lèvres abandonnèrent les miennes, remontèrent le long de ma mâchoire et elles s'approchèrent de mon oreille.

-« Natsu, je te désire ! » me susurra-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Cela m'enflamma. Je sentis le désir monter en flèche en moi. Je déglutis difficilement.

 _Luce ! Attends !_

-« Moi aussi, Luce ! » réussis-je à articuler, recourant à toute ma volonté pour garder mes mains près de son visage.

-« Alors quoi ? » me demanda-t-elle, un brin énervée.

-« Happy ! »

En effet, elle l'avait peut-être oublié mais Happy dormait toujours sur l'oreiller à côté de nous.

 _C'est un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé !_

Surprise, elle se décolla de moi, faisant hurler mon corps de protestation. On se regarda et l'instant d'après, elle éclata de rire. Un vrai rire. Je la rejoignis dans son éclat, heureux de la voir ainsi.

-« Je l'avais oublié ! »

 _Sans blague !_

-« J'avais remarqué ! »

Elle me sourit et se reblottit dans mes bras.

 _Oh, Luce !_

Je déglutis en la sentant tout près de moi comme ça mais un bruit intempestif acheva de faire retomber le désir à un niveau gérable.

-« T'as faim, Natsu ? »

 _Externe_

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre à l'extérieur d'une petite maison le long du canal. Une oreille attentive aurait reconnu le son du bonheur pur que procuraient un amour partagé et une guérison imminente. Dans cette maison, deux êtres s'étaient mis à table, mangeant ce que leurs amis avaient préparé pour eux. Deux êtres qui venaient de se déclarer. Deux êtres qui ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Deux êtres qui ne se quitteraient jamais.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici un petit bonus. J'espère qu'il vous fera autant rire que moi quand je l'ai écrit!**

 **En passant, je voudrais dire merci à Lina2003 et au gentil Guest pour leurs reviews positives. Cela me touche et m'encourage pour la suite!**

* * *

A l'hôpital de Magnolia, deux gardes somnolaient devant la porte d'une chambre où reposaient trois hommes très laids, très méchants et très amochés. Le plus grand des trois était certainement le plus touché et respirait à grande peine bien qu'il soit aidé par une machine. Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la pièce blanche, réveillant nos patients qui grimacèrent quand la douleur traversa leur corps. Mystérieusement, la morphine qu'ils étaient censés recevoir n'était jamais arrivée et ils souffraient atrocement. Un autre bruit résonna et la grille de métal qui fermait la bouche d'aération sauta dans un bruit sourd. Une main jaillit du conduit pour la rattraper avant qu'elle n'aille heurter le sol dans un grand fracas.

-« Luxus ! Fais moins de bruit ! » chuchota une voix.

La tête blonde du dénommé Luxus apparut et dans un sourire, il s'exclama :

-« C'est bon les gars ! On est enfin dans la bonne chambre ! »

Après qu'il soit sorti du mur sous les yeux éberlués des alités, une autre tête, rouge cette fois, s'avança.

-« Enfin ! Je me serai bien passée du détour dans les toilettes du service des maladies exotiques ! » déclara Erza en s'extirpant elle-aussi de l'étroit passage.

-« Arrête, c'était marrant ! Surtout quand l'autre boulet a « perdu » ses vêtements dans la toilette bouchée ! » ria Gajeel en laissant la place au ledit nudiste.

-« Haha ! Je suis mort de rire ! Maintenant, je vais puer pendant des jours ! » grogna Grey en sautant dans la chambre ce qui fit reculer ses compagnons qui ne supportaient pas l'odeur que le mage de glace dégageait.

Les trois grands brulés n'avaient pipé mots, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il se passait.

-« Bien, bien, bien ! C'est vous qui avait attaqué la petite Lucy ? » commença Luxus, l'œil soudain mauvais.

Comprenant et apercevant la marque de la guilde, les malfrats voulurent appeler à l'aide mais un bâillon de glace les en empêcha.

-« Oui, je les reconnais ! » dit tranquillement Erza en se rééquipant de l'armure de la Roue Céleste.

-« Salamander ne vous a pas raté dis donc ! » s'exclama Gajeel en s'approchant d'un des trois criminels « ça fait mal si j'appuie là ? » demanda-t-il innocemment en écrasant son poing de fer sur le bras entièrement brulé de l'agresseur de Lucy.

-« Malheureusement pour vous, nous avons décidé que ce n'était pas assez ! » renchérit Grey en choisissant lui aussi sa victime.

-« Voyez-vous la douleur que la guilde reçoit, elle la rend au centuple. » explique Luxus, ses mains s'illuminant de petits éclairs jaunes.

-« Alors on a décidé qu'on vous ferait payer ! » conclut Erza, son regard empli de haine.

Les quatre mages s'avancèrent vers leurs proies et ils les transformèrent en gruyères/compotes/cornets glacés/ steaks foudroyés, selon les préférences de chacun. En fait, c'était plutôt tout ça en même temps. Après de longues heures de tortures, Erza regarda le soleil se lever par la fenêtre.

-« Les gars, c'est le matin ! Il faut y aller ! »

-« Déjà ? » regrettèrent Grey et Gajeel.

-« Dois-je vous rappeler qu'on avait interdiction de les approcher ? » soupira Luxus.

-« Pff ! Et si ils viennent nous interroger pour savoir qui a fait ça ? » demanda l'homme d'acier.

-« Mais ce n'est pas nous ! Nous sommes restés à la guilde toute la nuit ! Tout le monde pourra témoigner ! » répondit Erza dans son sourire le plus innocent.

-« Et si eux balancent ? » questionna le mage de glace.

Luxus sourit et se tourna vers les trois malheureux qui gisaient dans leur lit.

-« Et bien voyez-vous, Natsu, le gars qui vous a brulé, sera sûrement très fâché quand il apprendra qu'on est allé vous punir sans lui et il voudra surement vous transformer en viande trop cuite. » expliqua-t-il.

-« On pourrait le calmer et l'empêcher de venir mais vous avez osé faire du mal à Lucy, sa plus que précieuse amie et partenaire, donc ce sera dur ! » renchérit Erza.

-« Mais si vous ne dites rien, on fera un effort. Compris ? » termina Luxus.

Devant l'assentiment empressé de ses interlocuteurs, Luxus et ses compagnons partirent en souriant.

Tandis qu'ils rampaient dans les conduits, très contents d'eux, Gajeel prit la parole :

-« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on pourra retenir la Salamandre. Il est du genre à forcer la porte principale de l'hôpital et à demander où ils sont en détruisant tout. Et puis, comme cela concerne la Bunny Girl, il sera encore pire ! »

-« On le sait ! » répondirent en cœur Erza et Luxus en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire sadique. Gajeel sursauta devant leur visage de psychopathe avant que la même expression ne vienne orner le sien.

-« Gnark ! Gnark ! Ils vont douiller ! »

Des rires dignes des plus pures sadiques lui répondirent et à partir de ce moment-là, des rumeurs circulèrent sur un fantôme qui hanterait l'hôpital.

Les quatre compères rentrèrent bien vite à la guilde. Luxus ouvrit la porte et Erza annonça aux membres déjà présents que la mission était accomplie.

-« Bravooo ! » hurla le maitre « Ils ont eu mal ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, le démon psychopathe le possédant lui aussi.

Et devant les sourires des quatre mages, il hurla encore plus de joie.

-« Wendy, continue quand même d'intercepter leur morphine ! » ordonna-t-il.

-« D'accord, Maitre ! » cria la petite Dragon Slayer depuis une table où s'empilait la dite morphine. La mage des cieux souriait également, satisfaite de la situation. Mais enfin ! Si même la gentille Wendy se transformait en dangereux dément, où allait le monde ?

Tous les membres se félicitaient et demandait des détails sur l'état des malfrats quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand bruit pour laisser apparaître les chevaliers runiques.

-« Fairy Tail ! Les agresseurs de votre membre ont été retrouvés dans leur chambre d'hôpital, souffrant de nombreuses blessures qu'ils n'avaient pas en arrivant ! » annonça le capitaine de la division.

-« Ce n'est pas un très bon hôpital alors ! » s'écria Makarof avec son sourire le plus innocent.

-« Etes-vous au courant de quelque chose ? » reprit le garde sans relever la remarque du maître.

-« Et bien je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas, moi non plus, content du service de cet hôpital ! Un jour, j'y suis allé pour une verrue au pied et je suis rentré avec plein de champignons ! » répondit Makarof avec le plus grand sérieux.

-« Je… Je …. » bafouilla le garde, complètement désarçonné.

-« Heureusement, nous avons la merveilleuse Wendy pour nous soigner dorénavant ! » continua le maitre tandis que Wendy s'approchait avec son sourire angélique qui désarmait tout le monde.

Les gardes étaient complétement perdus mais le capitaine essaya de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

-« Je … Non ! Heu…. Les avez-vous agressés ? » alla-t-il au plus simple.

-« Nous ? Noooon ? Comment pourrions-nous faire une chose pareille ? » s'exclama la pauvre Mirajane, sincèrement choquée. Et elle décocha son plus beau sourire aux gardes qui la regardèrent, complètement sous le charme de cette gentille et si ingénue femme.

-« Tous les membres étaient là ? » tenta une dernière fois le capitaine.

-« Oui, nous étions tous ici ! » répondit Makarof, ne se défaisant pas de son sourire inoffensif. Le capitaine balaya la salle du regard et ne rencontra que des sourires d'anges et de grands yeux innocents. Battu à plat de couture, il ne put que partir, ne voyant pas que les anges s'étaient transformés en démons dans son dos !

MWOUAHAHAHAHA ! VIVE FAIRY TAIL !


End file.
